Oh No! Semana de jogos na Akatsuki!
by Daag x3
Summary: Tobi convence Deidara e os Akatsukis a fazer uma semana de jogos, mas será que Itachi consegue sobreviver a essa semana? Itachi's POVS
1. Chapter 1

_**Oh No! Semana de jogos!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto-sama, já o Itachi-kun, bem, esse me pertence Òó

_**Legenda:**_

Itachi: eu amo cookies! –fala

Deidara: "Art is a BANG!un! Ù.\ " – pensamento

_O Deidara é baka _– narração do Itachi

O Itachi ama cookies e o Deidara é baka mas eu amo eles D – narração normal

-Itachi pega cookies e Deidara explode a casa- - ação

(NA: nota da autora: eles são doidos mas eu amo eles xD)

_**Cap. 1 Grande idéia ¬¬**_

_Era manhã de sábado e eu estava dormindo tranqüilamente...é, estava, por que o inútil do Deidara resolveu me acordar ¬¬ mas eu estou ignorando ele como sempre e fingindo estar dormindo._

Deidara: Itachi-senpai!!! Acordaaaa D O Sol ta brilhando, os passarinhos estão cantando, os coelhinhos estão pulando em algum lugar feliz e...

_Eu não mereço isso com tanta gente pra acordar, ele vem acordar logo a mim ¬¬ ah, claro, não me apresentei, sou Uchiha Itachi, o resto, não interessa ¬¬_

_E esse idiota tentando me acordar é o Deidara, nós somos parte de uma organização criminosa, a Akatsuki, mas felizmente somos completamente diferentes: ele é loiro, eu sou moreno, ele é burro, eu sou um gênio, ele tem uma franja enorme tapando o olho esquerdo e... bem, eu não ele é completamente chato, e eu não..._

Sasori: ou seja, a viadagem da natureza ta a solta ¬¬ Deidara, vc falou a mesa coisa pra me acordar ¬¬

_Ah, esse é o Sasori, ruivo, meio boneco, faz parte da Akatsuki (duuh ¬¬) está totalmente mal-humorado, talvez pelo fato do Deidara ter acordado ele as 6 da manhã, como está tentando fazer comigo ¬¬_

Kisame: -boceja- Itachi-san, para de fingir que ta dormindo... ele já acordou todo mundo com essa conversa, só falta vc

_Bem, esse é o Kisame, meu parceiro de missões, ele é azul, meio peixe e tem uma espada estranha, e não sei como, ele sabe que u estou fingindo, bom, acho que vou levantar agora._

Itachi: vão se ferrar todos vocês! São 6 horas da manhã e fomos dormir super tarde, o que 6 querem? ¬/.\¬

Tobi: JOGAR UNO/o/ (NA: eu qro que o Tobi esteja na Akatsuki msmo sem o Sasori tr morrido oras u.ú)

_ÓTIMO__. Eles me acordaram cedo nu sábado para jogar UNO Ò.ó_

Kakuzo: Vamos logo! Itachi-san! Vamos fazer apostar!

Hidan: Por Jashin-sama! Vamos jogar UNO e não poker! E ta muito cedo Ç-Ç

Itachi: VIROU FESTA AGORA? Ò/.\Ó TODOS PRA FORA DO MEU QUARTO!!!

Deidara: que stress -.\

Pois é, agora aqui estou eu, na sala da mansão Akatsuki, as 6:15 da manhã, jogando UNO cm um bando de inúteis ignóbeis que são meus companheiros -.-

Continuaaa D

Deixem reviews e façam uma ficwriter baka feliz D

Ah, sim, essa é a minha 1ª fic, se não está boa, não me matem, e podem deixar críticas tb xD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cap. 2: Jogando UNO**_

_**Disclaimer e legenda no 1° capítulo**_

_**respondendo a review e o omentário por msn xD:**_

_**s2Sakura-sans2: **_brigadaaaaa D (pela review e por tentar me ensinar a postar a fic xD), Deidei-kun - , num presisa explodir a fic nãão+ num vo prometer capítulos regulares por causa da minha imaginação sabe... hehehe ., quanto a acordar p Itachi-kun as 6 da manhã... VINGAÇA por eu ter que acordar cedo (+ - esse horário) pra ir pra aula durante o ano xD+ msmo assim, coitado ngm merece xD

**_O incrível alguém... :_** oiii meu vizinho nde sala de aulaa xD, eu sei q vc num tem conta, então vo responde o comentário que veio por msn: pq vc axa que eu mataria vc? arma apontada pra tua cabeça que idéia n.n' , mas quanto ao Itachi-kun estar nervosinho, é que é + divertido D, brigada pelo elogio e pela crítica do humor do Itachi-kun xD

Bem, tá ai o 2º cap. pq eu quero postar logo xD :

_**Flashback: ON**_

Itachi: VIROU FESTA AGORA? Ò/.\Ó TODOS PRA FORA DO MEU QUARTO!!!

Deidara: que stress -.\

Tobi: Tobi é um bom garoto Ç-Ç

_Pois é, agora aqui estou eu, na sala da mansão Akatsuki, as 6:15 da manhã, jogando UNO cm um bando de inúteis ignóbeis que são meus companheiros -.-_

_**Flashback: OFF**_

_O que está acontecendo? olha pras cartas na sua frente ah, sim, lembrei!_

_**Flashback: ON (narração normal)**_

Como Itachi estava enrolando, Deidara, Tobi e um Sasori mal-humorado o amarraram, amordaçaram e vendaram e o arrastaram para a sala, onde já iam começar a jogar UNO, todos estavam em uma rodinha (NA: D), na ordem: Kakuzo, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Itachi (ainda amarrado, amordaçado e vendado), Pein, Konan (que se safaram e puderam acordar 15 minutos + tarde (Konan espancou Deidara e Pein quase expulsou Tobi da organização)), Zetsu, Kisame e Kakuzo (NA: sim repitiu por que é uma roda, duuuh xD)

Tobi: vamos começaaaaaaar/o/

Itachi: mmmmmm!!! amordaçado, vendado e amarrado(NA: xD)

Deidara:embaralhando e dando as cartas

Pein: gente...

Todos (menos o Itachi que ainda ta amordaçado xD): blá blá blá

Pein: gente...

Todos (menos o Itachi que ainda ta amordaçado xD): blá blá blá

Pein: GENTE!!!!!

Todos (menos o Itachi que ainda ta vendado xD): O.O olha pro Pein

Pein: gota errr... é que não é justo...

Deidara: o que? Ô.\

Pein: o Itachi ainda ta amarrado, vendado e amordaçado...

Kisame: aa...

Pein: ele também deve querer jogar n.n "assim como eu to suuuuper afim de fazer isso, se eu vou me ferrar, que se ferrem todos! ¬¬ "

E assim Itachi é desamarrado, desamordaçado e desvendado (NA: kkkkkkkk) e voltamos aonde estávamos.

_**Flashback: OFF Itachi's POVS**_

_Droga, maldito Pein, ah, sim, não fiz a descrição desse desgraçado, ele tem o cabelo laranja e um monte de pircings e é o líder da Akatsuki, ou seja, esse idiota é nosso líder, eu mereço ¬¬ . Bem, vejamos minha mão+4+2 vermelho+2 azul, 1 vermelho, 4 vermelho, troca cor e aquele troço que muda o sentido da roda vermelho. Hum... vamos trapacear para acabar com isso logo e ir para o sossego do meu 4º._

Itachi "sharingan_"_

Tobi: Eu começo o/

Deidara: Nada disso! Eu começo! Ò.\

Tobi: mas...mas...mas Tobi is a good boy! Ç-Ç

Kisame: Deidara, deixa ele começar -.-

Tobi começa

depois de um tempo

Sasori: hm... eim? Kakuso!

Kakuso: q?

Sasori: de onde saiu essa carta? ¬¬

Kakuso: como assim? Da minha mão oras!

Sasori+ como? Só tem duas cartas identias no baralho! E já foram jogadas as duas cartas do "9 azul" ! ¬¬

Zetsu: Kakusooo?!?! A Genoveva viu voe roubando!

Todos menos Zetsu: QUEM?!?

Zetsu: a Genoveva, minha namo... eeer... minha amiga que ta atrás do Kakuso!

Todos: olham pra trás do Kakuso

_Aquilo... é uma PLANTA!Opa! Se ta atrás do Kakuso e o Zetsu sabia que ele tava roubando..._

Itachi: Zetsu... como voe soube que o Kakuso tava roubando...? ¬/.\¬

Zetsu: oras, a Genoveva... me... falou gota "nãããããoooo ele me fez falar que eu tava roubando também! ÇÇ

Todos menos Zetsu: Zeeestuuu!!! Òó (NA: Ò.\ e Ò/.\ó no caso de Deidara e Itachi)

Kisame: eer... Itachi-san... por que o senhor... está com o sharingan ativado?

Itachi: O.O' er... para...para... eerr... costume? gota

_Fui pego, essa não!_

Todos menos Itachi: ITACHIIII!!!

Hidan: Kisame... e é impressão minha ou você estava conversando com um peixe?

Kisame: é, o que...que...tem...OH NO!Fui pego! Ç-Ç

Konan: e vai me dizer que você não estava roubando também Hidan ¬¬

Hidan: bem... eu estava, Jashin-sama me pediu para não jogar limpo e...

Deidara: mas Konan, você também estava olhando as cartas de todos com seus origamis...

Konan: DEI-DA-RA!!!!Òó

Deidara: desculpeeee .\

Konan: mas o Sasori também estava olhando as cartas com as marionetes...u.ú

Deidara: Sasori-danna! Ù.\

Sasori: gota mas Deidara, você estava olhando com seus bichinhos de argila

Deidara: hehe gota mas não são "bichinhos"! SÃO ARTE!! Ò.\

Pein: ou seja, todos estavam roubando...

Konan:Pein-sama, você estava roubando também gota

Pein+ vcs não podem provar u.ú

Todos menos Pein: gota

Tobi: que feio! Todos estavam roubando! Menos o Tobi! Por que Tobi é um bom garoto n.nb

_Na verdade... somos criminosos, era de se esperar que roubemos num simples jogo de cartas...-.- só o Tobi que é anormal e não roubou u.ú _

Oiii D

Esse cap. Ficou bem maior que o outro, no próximo vai ter outro jogo D

Deixem reviews e façam uma pessoa feliz mais feliz e inspirada ainda xD


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cap. 3 : Eu nunca...**_

_**As respostas para as review estão no final do cap. Se não posso dar spoilers xD**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_... –dormindo-_

Tobi: Itachi-senpaaaaai!!! D

_Não, não, não ÇÇ Realmente, é o carma, de novo não!_

Deidara:Itachi-senp...

Itachi: NÃO!-de olhos fechados e voz de sono-

Tobi: Mas Itachi-senpai...

Itachi: Não! Não me interessa! Eu to dormindo!-ainda de olhos fechados e voz de sono-

Tobi:Vamos jogar "Eu Nunca" D

Deidara:ou vamos ter que te raptar como da última vez ù.\

Itachi: aff ¬/.\¬ já acordei mesmo -/.\-

_Eu não mereço isso -.- bem, acho que não tenho opção, todos já estão já na sala com uma cara de "alguém-me-tire-daqui-eu-não-mereço-isso" ou de quem chupou limão u.u_

Kisame: "bom dia" Itachi-san

_É, ele fala como se a culpa fosse minha ¬¬_

Itachi: "Bom dia" Kisame ¬/.\¬ caiu da cama? Ou teve um pesadelo com pirulitos laranjas gigantes que falam?

_Felizmente ele entendeu o recado._

Kisame: Infelizmente, não tive esse pesadelo, estou tendo ele agora!

_Mas Pein, que estava com um humor pior do que o nosso, resolveu fazermos parar, antes que Tobi entendesse o que queríamos dizer, o que, particularmente eu acho impossível._

Pein: Calem a boca os dois! Vamos começar logo com esse jogo!

Deidara: ta animado né chefinho? D

_Bem, se tivesse mais sarcasmo nessa frase, eu até concordaria, mas duvido que Deidara saiba o que é sarcasmo, ou que ele pensou antes de falar...ou que ele pense alguma vez...Já nosso "querido chefinho" lançou um olhar assassino para Deidara, que rapidamente calou sua boca._

Hidan: Quanto mais rápido começarmos mais rápido terminamos esse jogo

_Estranho, eu poderia jurar que o Hidan estava dormindo de olhos abertos...assim como Kakuso, Sasori, Konan e Zetsu..._

Deidara: Esse é um jogo de confissões, uma pessoa fala uma coisa que ela nunca fez e se alguma pessoa fez aquilo, terá que beber um pouco da cachaça que está no meio da roda.

Hidan: então... quem começa?

Itachi: eu

_Pois é, para a surpresa de todos, e para minha própria surpresa, eu me ofereci prontamente para começa, acho que eu ainda devo estar sob efeito do sono...nãão! Na verdade, eu só quero ferrar uma certa pessoa._

Sasori: ok...-gota-

_Olha, acho que acordei o Sasori!O choque de eu me oferecer deve ter acordado ele xD_

Itachi: Eu nunca... tentei beijar meu companheiro de missões ¬/.\¬

Kisame e Sasori: Mas Itachi-san! Não vale! Eu tava bêbado!

Todos menos os dois: xDDD

Sasori: E o Deidara era idêntico a uma menina! Eu juro!

_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!Toooma Kisame! Vingança! Ò/.\ó _(NA: Os Uchihas são bem vingativos nom? xD) _Você vai me pagar por causa __daquilo__!!!+ perai! O Sasori quase beijou o Deidara?O.O coitado do Deidara xD (NA: coitado nada xD sorte dele xD)_

-Pein vai e toma metade da garrafa de cachaça, seguido de Sasori e Kisame, que tomam um gole-

Todos menos Pein: O.O (NA: Deidara: O.\ e Itachi: O/.\O )

Pein: Que foi? Eu faço par com a Konan

_Eu sabia que ele era tarado -.-_

Konan: pois é... ¬¬ devia tomar a garrafa toda logo!

_Olha, finalmente a Konan resolveu falar algo..._

Deidara: eer...quem continua? ..

Kisame: eu... ò.ó

_Ferro x.x_

Kisame: eu nunca... dormi com um ursinho de pelúcia enquanto estava em missão ¬¬

_Enquanto ta em missão né? Por que aposto que fora de missão você... perai! EU durmo com um ursinho Òó Kisame desgraçado!_

Itachi: É... você dorme com um peixinho dourado de pelúcia que é maior que a tua cabeça... ¬/.\¬

Hidan e Sasori: É! E o que você tem contra dormir com ursinhos e pelúcia? ÇÇ (NA: Gente, impliquei com o Sasori-danna xD )

Deidara: Sasori-danna! Eu não esperava isso de você! O.O

Pein: -rachando de rir-

Sasori: Deidara, você dorme com um passarinho de pelúcia que parece aquele seu de massinha ¬¬

Deidara: Não fala assim do Frisgobaldo! Ç\

Pein: -ainda rachando de rir-

Tobi: Tobi dorme com Oceano Pacífico D

Todos menos Tobi: O QUE? O.O

Tobi: Oceano Pacífico oras, ia se chamar "Voando nos Ares" mas como é um elefante ia ficar estranho e...

Todos menos Tobi: -capota—gota- xX

_E assim decidimos ignorar o Tobi._

Kakuso: -inutilmente se segurando para não rir- pffff...KKKKKk

Hidan: ta rindo do que Kakuso? Você dorme com uma NOTA DE 100 DÓLERES DE PELÚCIA! u/////ú

_Aoskaoksoaksoaksoaksoaksokaoskaoskaoksoaksoaksoaksoaksoa! xD Bem típico do Kakuso... perai! Ele num tava dormindo? Bem, em todo caso, o Zetsu dormiu xD_

Pein: -quase morrendo de tanto rir- oaksoaksoaksoasa...eu...aoskaoskaosk...achei que isso fosse...aoskaoksoaksoakosa uma organização criminosa...aoskoaksoaksoaks... E NÃO O JARDIM DE INFÂNCIA! Òó

Konan: Pein...mas você...

Pein: NÃO OUSE FALAR KONAN! Ò//////Ó

Todos menos Pein: O.O FALA! FALA! FAAAAALAAAAA!

Konan: dorme com uma tartaruga de pelúcia! Pronto, falei! u.ú

_UMA TARTARUGA DE PELÚCIA! Kkkkkkkkkkk! Eu realmente não esperava isso do chefe xD_

Pein: Descobriram a gente Janeiro Fevereiro de Março Abril! ÇÇ

_O nome da tartaruga é "Janeiro Fevereiro de Março Abril" xX_

Kisame: você não beber não? ¬¬

-Hidan, Sasori e Itachi vão e bebem um gole de cachaça-

Deidara: Itachi-san? Você? xD

Itachi: é u/.\u eu durmo com meu ursinho que se chama "Napoleão Estado de Pernambuco" por que? Vai encarar? Ò/.\ó9

Todos menos Itachi:... –gota- ... KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!

Itachi: o Zetsu dorme com uma florzinha de pelúcia chamada "Rita Marciana Arroteia" e ninguém implica u/.\ú

Todos: -gota- kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk xD

Tobi: Minha vez! Minha vez! Eu nunca...usei um vestido B

Todos: -gota-

Konan: que idiota ¬¬

Konane Deidara: -toma um gole da cachaça-

_Peraí! Para tudo! O Deidara já usou um vestido! O.O Ta bom, ele realmente parece uma garota mas..._ –imaginando o Deidara travestido- _kkkkkkkkkkkk!_

Pein:-se segurando para não rir muito- oaskaoskoaksoaskoa! Deidara! Pode falar! Oaksoaksoksoaksoaksoa! Como era esse vestido? Aksoaksoaksoaksoaksoa

Deidara: ù///.///\!

Sasori: eu lembro! Aoksoaksoaksoaksoaksoaksoakoskaoskoaksoa! Era...era...era...aoskoaksoaksoaksoaksoakoskaoska ROSA COM BABADINHOS AMARELOS-CLARO!!!!!!!asokaoskoaksoaksoaksoakoskaskaoksoaksoaksoakoskaoskaoksoaksoaksoaksoaksoakoskasoaksoa xD

Deidara: Sasori-danna!!!! –vermelho- Você tinha prometido nunca contar pra ninguém! Ù//.//\

Sasori: Foi mal oaksoaksoaksoakoskaoksoaksoaksoaskao + não agüentei aoskaoksoaksoaksoakoskaos xD

Todos menos Deidara (NA:que parecia um pimentão, tadinho): -rachando morrendo, quase tendo um infanto de tanto rir imaginando a cena-

_Itachi, se concentra! Eu tenho que me vingar do Kisame nesse jogo! Ele vai me pagar por ter feito __aquilo__! Mas... o Deidara de vestido... oaksoaksoaksoaksoaksoaksoaksoaksoakos xD Não consigo parar de pensar nisso xD_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Continua...

Pois é, acho que vou acabar fazendo dois capítulos para cada jogo xD

Mas por que será que o Itachi-kun quer se vingar do Kisame? O que será que aconteceu? Por que o Deidara usou um vestido? Por que o Tobi ficou tão quieto esse capítulo? Por que eu faço tantas perguntas? xD

Não percam o próximo capítulo de "ONSJA" (Oh No! Semana de Jogos na Akatsuki)

**Respostas das reviews:**

**By Malfoy:** brigadaa xD e realmente, o jeitinho do Deida-kun acordar o Ita-kun compensa a antisse do Tobi xD, e como eu sempre vou dormir realmente tarde costumo postar de madrugada D o que torna a fic melhor para pessoas que tb dormem tarde (ou tem insônia) lerem xD

**Maiga Momochi: **Tobi is a good boy D, e pode deixar que farei POVs dos outros personagens P, só não fiz nesse por que eu já tinha feito o cap. Antes e reescrever ia dar preguiça xD

**Kimi Tsukishiro: **bem, eles são de uma organização criminosa, tinham que roubar, as Tobi ainda é um bom garoto xD, e a sugestão para o jogo já foi anotada, como eu já tinha começado esse cap achei melhor terminar, o próximo vai ser banco imobiliário como vc pediu n.n

**Florinecordeiro:**vlw! Espero que tenha achado esse cap. Engraçado tb n.nb

**O incrível alguém: **clarus q esse povo roba xD soh q isso jah eh exagero, ateh no UNO!  
Itachi:Mas você já roubou no Uno...foi daí que c tiro a idéia...  
eu: quieto! Òó Não me entrega!hehe intão neah... -gota- tchaaaau -sai correndo-  
Itachi:¬/.\¬ volta aqui sua ladra! -sai correnu tb-

Deixem + reviews ou...ou... eu vou raptar o Itachi-kun só pra mim! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Òó


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cap.4 O vestido xD**_

**Beta**: fic betada por O Incrível Alguém e pela Paty-san D (que na verdade Betaram as idéias só xD)

_**As respostas para as review estão no final do cap. Se não posso dar spoilers xD**_

No último cap...

Sasori: eu lembro! Aoksoaksoaksoaksoaksoaksoakoskaoskoaksoa! Era...era...era...aoskoaksoaksoaksoaksoakoskaoska ROSA COM BABADINHOS AMARELOS-CLARO!!!!!!!asokaoskoaksoaksoaksoakoskaskaoksoaksoaksoakoskaoskaoksoaksoaksoaksoaksoakoskasoaksoa xD

Deidara: Sasori-danna!!!! –vermelho- Você tinha prometido nunca contar pra ninguém! Ù//.//\

Sasori: Foi mal oaksoaksoaksoakoskaoksoaksoaksoaskao + não agüentei aoskaoksoaksoaksoakoskaos xD

Todos menos Deidara (NA:que parecia um pimentão, tadinho): -rachando morrendo, quase tendo um infanto de tanto rir imaginando a cena-

_Itachi, se concentra! Eu tenho que me vingar do Kisame nesse jogo! Ele vai me pagar por ter feito __aquilo__! Mas... o Deidara de vestido... oaksoaksoaksoaksoaksoaksoaksoaksoakos xD _

Deidara POVs

_Aaaaargh! . o Sasori-danna me paga! Òó_

Hidan: Mas por Jashin-sama! Oaksoaksoaksoaksoaksoaksoaksoaksa xD como isso aconteceu? xD

Deidara: me recuso a falar sobre isso Ù.\

_Foi traumatizante ÇÇ_

Itachi: ou seja... usou por que queria variar um pouco D

_E lá se vai meu orgulho ¬¬ falar e virar piada ou não falar e virar piada? Já sei! Transformar tudo em arte! Pois a arte é um estouro D _(NA: É isso ai Deidei-kun /o/)

-Deidara começa a fazer "bombinhas" –

Enquanto isso... vamos a um POV do Tobi n.n

-Tobi POVs-

_Um, dois, três indiozinhos, quatro, cinco, seis indiozinhos, sete, oito, nove indiozinhos, dez indiozinhos boy xD Iam navegando pelo rio abaixo, quando um jacaré se aproximou, e o pequeno bote dos indiozinhos quase, quase virou, mas não virou/o/_

Eeer... isso foi... muito...instrutivo –gota- D vamos voltar ao POV do Deidei-kun hehe –gota-

-Deidara POVs-

_MWHAHAHAHAHAHA agora é só eu explodir a sala e me livrar das perguntas e..._

Pein: Deidara, nem pense em explodir a sala para se livrar das perguntas ¬¬

Bolas ¬¬

Tobi: Vamos continuar o jogooooo ÇÇ Os senpais interrogam o Deidara-san depois ÇÇ

_Arigato, Tobi - Me safeeeei /o/_

Kisame: Mas nem pense que se safou, Deidara! ¬¬

_Droga! Esses caras lêem pensamentos ou o que? ¬¬_

Kakuso:-contando grana- Não lemos pensamentos, Deidara, é só que você está falando em voz alta ¬¬

Deidara: -mega gota- Eeeeer... vamos continuar o jogo hehe n.n7

-ninguém POVs-

Deidara: Eu nunca... quase matei os companheiros de organização por ter um péssimo senso de direção e dirigir em alta velocidade D

Itachi: engraçadinho ¬/.\¬ (NA: Em breve, uma fan fic sobre isso /o/ D )

-Itachi bebe um gole de seja lá a bebida alcoólica que esteja no meio da roda-

Itachi: Eu nunca dancei dança da bundinha no meio da rua ¬/.\¬ (NA:em homenagem a vc, Sereny-chan xD)

Hidan: baka u.ú, eu tava pagando uma aposta ÇÇ –bebe um gole de...vodka?-

Hidan: Eu nunca tropecei em uma folha u.ú

Tobi: ÇÇ Tobi is a good boy! –bebe vodka-

Todos: -gota- " e como ele virou ninja tropeçando em folhas? O.õ"

Pein: "por que eu fui aceitar ele na Akatsuki mesmo...?"

Tobi: hm... Eu nunca lambi o casco de uma tartaruga D

Kakuso: Mas me ofereceram 5 ienes ÇÇ –bebe-

Todos: -mega gota-

Kakuso: Eu nunca esquiei de chinelos havaianas e meias...

Sasori: Eu tinha esquecido os sapatos ta?! U.ú –bebe-

Sasori: Eu nunca.. eu nunca...eu nunca comi areia com macarrão xD

Kakuso: Ia sair caro comprar outro macarrão u.ú –bebe-

Todos: -capota-

Kakuso: Eu nunca... fui honesto por mais de 5 minutos D

-cri cri cri-

Pein: Essa é uma organização do mal¬¬

Kakuso: Então, já que você falou alguma coisa, continua

Pein: eu não

Konan: aff ¬¬ Se é para esse troço acabar logo, eu continuo! Eu nunca...morri na minha vida xD

-cri cri cri-

Hidan e Kakuso: -bebem-

Hidan: eu sou imortal, se eu morrer, Jashin-sama me revive D

Kakuso: Eu tenho 5 corações, posso morrer muitas vezes na minha vida P

Hidan: Eu nunca sei por que participo de jogos assim -.-

Deidara e Tobi: -bebem- por que é legal D

Tobi: Eu nunca chutei coalas D

Itachi: -bebe- Não gosto de coalas ¬/.\¬

Tobi: insensível ÇÇ Itachi isn't a good boy!

Itachi: Eu nunca...dancei ballet o.õ

-cri cri cri-

Hidan: -olha pro Kakuso com cara de "não vai beber"? –

Kakuso: oks ¬¬ Mas foi só por que me ofeceram 50 ienes ¬¬ -bebe-

Todos: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk xD

Kakuso: Eu nunca culpei um javali por todos os meus problemas xD

Pein: -bebe- a culpa tinha que ser de alguém né?! xD

Pein: Eu nunca catapultei um celular -.- (NA: ou seja, ele nunca jogou um celular por uma catapulta xD)

Deidara: -bebe-Mas deveria, é legal D

Deidara: Eu nunca liguei pros bombeiros pedindo uma pizza xD

Sasori: -bebe-

Todos: -olha pro Sasori-

Sasori: Que foi? Nunca passaram trote não? ¬¬ Eu nunca... eu nunca... pendurei uma melancia na minha cabeça e saí na rua dançando o Tchá tchá tchá! D

Deidara:-bebe- eeeu jááá D –bêbado- (NA: Deidei-kun, que coisa mais doida xD)

Deidara: Eu nunca lavei um livro numa máquina de lavar D

Kisame: -bebe- o livro tava muito sujo xD

Kisame: Eu nunca andei de carro com capacete.

Deidara e Sasori: -bebem-

Sasori: quando o Itachi tava dirigindo...deu medo o.o

Deidara: E paramos pra abastecer. O frentista ficou sem entender nada D

Itachi: Eu nunca entendi pra que tanto exagero u/.\ú

Pein:-bebe- eu entendo O.O –traumatizado-(NA: xD)

Konan: Eu nunca vou pegar carona com o Itachi o.o

-cri cri cri-

Itachi: ¬/.\¬

Hidan: xD eu nunca achei que isso fosse ser divertido

Deidara e Tobi: -bebem- /o/ -bebados-

Sasori: eles estão bêbados, podemos parar de jogar –levanta-

Todos menos Deidara, Tobi e Zetsu: -levantam e vão embora-

Zetsu: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz –dormindo desde que o jogo começou-

Deidara e Tobi: Prooocuraaando Neeemooo, aoonde elee estááá?! –bêbados-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oiiii genteee D

Eu sei que eu demorei muito, mas é que eu viajei, e depois minha criatividade tinha tirado férias, mas consegui terminar o cap. /o/

Próximo cap.: _**Verdade ou desafio? A história do vestido!**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**O Incrível Alguém:(via MSN xD): **_weee foi aprovada minha fic /o/viva o Frigosbaldooo D e vc amou mesmo o Deidei-kun de vestido eim?! xD Mas e awe, sonhou com ele de vestido como eu mandei? xD_**  
**_

_**S2Sakura-sans2:**_Pois é, cada nome xD E eu esqueci de dizer no outro capítulo, existem PESSOAS com aqueles nomes O.O (tirando Frigosbaldo, que e de minha autoria xD). Pronto, continuei xD (depois de mtooo tempo xD)

_**Florinecordeiro**_: Eu ia foder o Kisame esse cap., mas tive uma idéia e vai ficar pro próximo D

Itachi: não se preocupe, pode deixar que eu mato ele D

Eu: não faz isso, Itachi-kun, vai faltar personagens depois ÇÇ

_**Uzumaki kagome-chan**_: Mestra - ela me chamou de mestra - Eu comentei no 1º capítulo da sua fic (mas como fiquei sem usar o pc por um tempo não deu pra comentar nos outros, mas eu comento de novo qd der n.n)

_**Carou-chan**_: hehe, pois é, aja criatividade xD mas como eu falei pra Sakura-san, existem pessoas com esse nome O.O (- copiou de uma lista- xD)

_**Kimi Tsukishiro**_: O Tobi é um bom garoto n.nb, nesse cap. Eu coloquei um pequeno POV dele, nos outros cap.s eu coloco maiores xD

_**Hikari Kaoru**_: A história do vestido, assim como o titulo sugere, fica para o próximo cap. D (-garantindo "audiência"-), pq o Sasori-danna não beijou o Deidei-kun, eu não sei xD (deve ser pq eu não gosto de yaoi xD), mas pode imaginar o que quiser xD, e eu não pretendo colocar yaoi na fic (a não ser que me de a louca xD)

_**Danypop**_: ta ai a continuação, atrasada, mas ta ai xD e eu pretendo fazer vocês rirem mais, então, se prepare Ò.ó (xD)

_**Inuninha**_: valeu n.nV ta ai a continuação D

_**Sora Malfoy**_: Todo mundo amou o Deidei-kun de vestido e os bichinhos /o/, ah, e ta anotada a troca de nick xD

Ninguém deixou eu raptar o Itachi-kun pra mim... (ainda bem, eu queria reviews xD), mas se eu não receber mais reviews, dessa vez eu vou raptar o Sasori-danna pra mim Òó BWAHAHAHAHAHA

D


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap.5 Desafios? A história do vestido**

**Beta:**O Incrível Alguém betou totalmente as idéias desse cap. o/

**Aviso:** Terei alguns avisos xP

**Aviso 2:** Acho que minha fan fic vai ser considerada um problema para o mundo...Quase matei muitas pessoas de tanto rir x.x

**Aviso 3 : **Ministério da saúde adverte: Fan fic não recomendada para: pessoas com problemas de crise de riso, risadite crônica (isso existe? xD), ou simplesmente problemas para parar de rir.

**Aviso 4 : **eu coloquei o título do capítulo quatro errado gota, então, desculpa ai povo, o título certo é "Confissões e confusões"

**Aviso 5: **NÃO haverá yaoi nessa fic, mas há coisas que pode ter um duplo sentido ou que deixe algum "furo" para quem gosta de yaoi pensar o que quiser xD

**Aviso 6:** eu amo o Itachi-kun o

**Aviso 7:** eu amo o Deidei-kun o

**Aviso 8:** eu amo o Sasori-danna o

**Aviso 9:** eita! Quantos avisos! Mas esse é o último! Agora vamos a fic

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Itachi POVs_

_Que estranho...Pudemos acordar mais tarde e a casa ta quieta e ainda não explodiu..._

Deidara: x.\ -estirado no sofá de ressaca-

_Deixa quieto ¬¬ Ele desmaiou, é por isso que a casa ta em silêncio...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee /o/ weeeeeeeeeee \o\ _

Tobi: Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenteee, vamos jogar Verdade ou Desafio? o

_M-m-ma-mas...mas... ele não tinha tomado um porre pior que o Deidara? Ç-Ç_

_-cantinho emo dos pensamentos do Itachi- Ç-Ç Não é justooo Ç-Ç_

Pein: Não?

Tobi: Mas...mas... Tobi é um bom garoto Ç-Ç

Itachi: ¬/.\¬

Tobi: Por favooooor Ç-Ç

Sasori: Não ¬¬

Konan: Gente, deixa ele, vamos jogar, -fala baixinho- quero saber aquela história do Deidara de vestido D

_Até que é uma boa... deve valer a pena D_

Fim do POV do Itachi

Narração totalmente sem noção da autora baka ON

Com apenas esse pensamento do Itachi-kun e do outros (xD), magicamente, todos foram teletransportados para a sala de reuniões, que já havia se tornado a sala de jogos deles xD E o Deidara-kun rapidamente saiu da ressaca por que a autora aqui quis assim xP

Narração totalmente sem noção da autora baka OFF

Tobi: Vamoos começar /o/ -gira a garrafa-

Garrafa: Konan (pergunta) x Deidara (responde)

Konan: Verdade ou desafio, Deidara? D

Deidara: Verdade -.\

Konan: Então... nos conte a sua "Historia do vestido" D

Deidara:_"Fudeu" _Err... mudei de idéia, desafio! O.\

Sasori: não vale ¬¬

Konan: deixa, Deidara, te desafio a contar!

Deidara:_"Fudeu de vez! Não tem escapatória!"_ (ND (Nota do Deidara): Quem foi me fez entrar nesse jogo? Ç-\ ) (NA: eu! Mas vc sabe que eu te amo xD) (ND: valeu ¬-\) (NA: de nada n-n)

Deidara: ta bom... -.\

_Narração do Deidei-kun_

_Não sei como contar isso...Mas na verdade, a culpa foi do Sasori-danna, ele me enganou ù.\ (_NA: só não mato ele pelo q fez q amo o Sasori-danna xD)_ Mas vou falar tudo, já que não recuso desafios..._

_Isso tudo já faz algum tempo, como não estávamos em missão, decidimos anda um pouco para passar o tempo...Acabamos chegando na Vila Oculta da Chuva...E...E...E...tá, e conhecemos uma pessoa...-vermelho- Kitsune...Aaaah, ta bom eu e o Sasori-danna acabamos fiando afins dela e...como ela gostava de vestidos, o danna falou que se eu usasse um, ela ia ficar afim de mim..._

Itachi: e você acreditou? O.O aoskoaksoaksoaksoaksoaksokaoskaoskoa xDDD

Pein: Konan, eu não preciso usar um vestido pra você gostar de mim não é? O.O –acreditou que daria certo xD-

Konan: eeer... Melhor não xD

_Caham ¬.\ Continuando minha narração... ¬.\ No dia seguinte, voltamos pra Vila da Chuva, e eu, mesmo achando que não seria lá uma boa idéia, acabei colocando o vestido... Moral da história: Levei um fora por que ela falou que eu era BURRO e o Danna por que... talvez ela achasse que ele era louco, ou que tinha problemas envolvendo risadas excessivas ou algo do gênero xD_

Todos:OAKSOAKSOAKSOAKSOAKSOAKOSKAOSKAOKSOAKSOAKSOAKSOAKSOA xDD –tendo...problemas com risadas excessivas xDD-

Fim da Narração do Deidei-kun (NA: tadiiinhooooo Ç-Ç eu não acho que você seja burro, vem ca autora que ela te ama ;3 )

-Deidei-kun gira a garrafa-

Garrafa: Itachi (pergunta) x Kisame (responde)

Itachi: °/O\° –cara de pscicopata- _"VINGANÇAAAAA MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

Itachi: desafio ou desafio? D

Kisame: não era Verdade ou desafio? ¬¬

Itachi: "Verdade" não tem graça, todos aqui somos desonestos, mesmo confiando na desonestidade... falta ódio em escolher "Verdade" em um jogo...e é só para tolos... -/.\-

Kisame: tanto faz, desafio xD

Itachi: Eu desafio você a...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUAAAAAAAA

Sim, eu sou muito cruel xD Agora, respondendo as reviews

O Incrível Alguém: Como assim vc some do MSN? VC É MEU BETA NÃO PODE SUMIR Òó Tome cuidado! Falta duas semanas pras aulas voltarm, se vc for da minha sala de novo, vai tar ferrado xDD e consegui usar nossa idéia da história do vestido o

Hikari Kaoru: eu me importo se vc vai ler E eu não gosto de yaoi... não gostando xD Prefiro ficar com o Deidei-kun e o Sasori-danna pra mim xP E louca maior que eu já sou, minha mãe me interna xD

Hyuuga Florine: MWAHAHAHAHA agora a coisa pega! Próximo cap. Eu ferro o Kisame xD Ele vai pagar caro pelo que fez ao Itachi-kun Òó

Fafi Raposinha: Se prepare para rir mais ainda /o/ E eu ainda não tinha visto o vídeo, mas depois que vc falou, fucei no youtube e achei, é mais ou menos assim que eu devo fazer o fic xD -enrolando ao extremo-

Sora Malfoy: Ministério da saúde adverte: Fan fic não recomendada para: pessoas com problemas de crise de riso, risadite crônica (isso existe? xD), ou simplesmente problemas para parar de rir. xDD E, depois que eu acabar a fic, te mando o Pein-sama pra vc ser o ursinho dele xD (antes não pq eu presiso dos personagens pra fic xD)

S2Sakura-sans2: vc sumiu tb Ç-Ç não posso arranjar Betas pq eles somem do nada -.- e eu sei que vc sabe q os nomes existem xD

Brunotop Weasley : Nada contra o Napa, o Napa comanda /o/ Tb nada contra Pernambuco, já fui pra lá e adorei xD Que bom que gostou dos nomes e achou a fic engraçada e.. aaah, o Itachi-kun não dirige (tão) mal xD eu pegaria carona com ele xD

Lili maggy: que bom que gostou, e ta ai a continuação, pequena HIPER atrasada mais tá ai xD o cap. 6 vai sair mais rápido

Phblood: Já leu a advertência do Ministério da Saúde? Vc deve ter risadite crônica xD...Mas não pare de ler xDD

Danypop: Desculpaaaaaaa eu sei que demorei mtoo . não me mate Ç-Ç eu tava curtindo o Sasori-danna xD (que aliás, ta muito concorrido pro meu gosto u.ú –ciumenta- )

sangohigurashi: meu pai as vezes acha que eu to passando mal de tanto rir...Enquanto escrevo a fic xDD Esse capítulo ficou (bem) menor, mas o próximo compensa D

Kimi Tsukishiro: Que bom que gostou e desculpa pela espera excessiva xD

Inuninha: Concordooo /o/ e.. sei lá, acho que não tem carro não o.O eles presam pela segurança dos ninjas xD Mas nas minhas fics tem carro e afins xP

E agora, qual será o desafio do Kisame?  
Por que a autora demorou tanto pra tc?  
E por que o capítulo foi tão curto?  
Pra que tantos avisos?  
Eu sou boba ou quero um real? xD  
Quando aabam as perguntas? xP


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap.6 Desafio você a...**

**Aviso**: Esse capítulo não foi Betado, por que é uma surpresa para os Betas xD

**Aviso 2**: Por favor, votem na "enquete" que terá no fim do capítulo via reviews /o/

**Aviso 3**: Naruto NÃO me pertence, mas o Deidei-kun e o Itachi-kun são só meus Òó e o Sasori-danna eu tenho que dividir com a Paty-san, mas mesmo assim é MEU –possessiva-

**Aviso 4:** Reviews fazem bem a saúde e todo mundo ama :P

**Aviso 5**: Faz questão que personagem X responda sua review? Fale para a autora e esse personagem deixará de ser um vagaba e vai responder sua review xP

**Aviso 6**: Vou metralhar o Ministério da Saúde pelo aviso do cap. passado xP

**Aviso 7**: Agora o que todos estavam esperando...A FIC!!!

_Flashback ON: _

_Garrafa: Itachi (pergunta) x Kisame (responde)_

_Itachi: °/O\° –cara de pscicopata- __"VINGANÇAAAAA MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

_Itachi: desafio ou desafio:D_

_Kisame: não era Verdade ou desafio? ¬¬_

_Itachi: "Verdade" não tem graça, todos aqui somos desonestos, mesmo confiando na desonestidade... falta ódio em escolher "Verdade" em um jogo...e é só para tolos... -/.\-_

_Kisame: tanto faz, desafio xD_

_Flashback OFF_

Itachi: Eu desafio você a...caham!Antes do desafio, vamos pra Konoha!

Deidara: Pra que?un. õ.\

Itachi: Pra ficar mais legal °/O\º

Kisame_: "Ferrou!!!Lá vem coisa"_

Autora: Mudança de lugar! Todos vão parar no meio de Konoha (ignorando o fato deles serem criminosos procurados xD)

Itachi: Desafio você a...

Sasuke: ITACHI!!!!!!!!O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!!?!?!?!? EU VOU TE MATAAAAAAR!!!VINGANÇAAAAA!!! Òó (NA: os Uchihas são mto vingativos xP)

Itachi: Que seja ¬/.\¬ Posso continuar o desafio? ¬/.\¬

Sasuke: pode, quero ver vocês se ferrarem mesmo xD

Itachi: ótimo! Desafio você a...

Naruto: -aparece do nada- AAAAAAAAAAH!!! A AKATSUKI!!! FUJAM TOOODOOOS –correndo como loco- (NA: é, talvez não ignorando tanto assim eles serem criminosos procurados e fodas xD)

Itachi: To tentando desafiar o Kisame num jogo¬/.\¬ Desafio você a...

Tio 1 : OLHA O TOMAAATEEEE

Tio 2: ABACAXIII!!!

Tio 3: OLHA A ÁGUA DE COCOOO!!!!

Itachi: DÁ PRA PARAREM DE GRITAR E ME ENTERROMPER? TO TENTANDO FERRAR O KISAME, NUM TÃO VENDO?! Ò/.\ó

Naruto, Sasuke, Akatsukis e o povo que tava na rua: O.O o-o-ok! –medo-

Itachi: bem melhor u/.\ú

Itachi: Desafio você a...Pendurar uma melancia no pescoço...

Kisame: O.O

Itachi: Coloque anteninhas verde-limão na cabeça...

Kisame: O.O

Itachi: Batom amarelo...

Kisame: O.O

Itachi: e saia berrando na rua "EU GOSTO DE PUDIM!!!" durante 10 minutos por toda Konoha

Kisame: X-X

Povo todo: -imaginando a cena- pfff... –segurando o riso-

Kisame: -com aquelas "coisas" xD- Ò//////ó

Itachi: Pode começar! Ò/u\Ó

Kisame: -.- -correndo- EU GOSTO DE PUDIM!!!! EU GOSTO DE PUDIM!!!! EU GOSTO DE PUDIM!!!! EU GOSTO DE PUDIM!!!! EU GOSTO DE PUDIM!!!! EU GOSTO DE PUDIM!!!! EU GOSTO DE PUDIM!!!! EU GOSTO DE PUDIM!!!! EU GOSTO DE PUDIM!!!! EU GOSTO DE PUDIM!!!! EU GOSTO DE PUDIM!!!! EU GOSTO DE PUDIM!!!! EU GOSTO DE PUDIM!!!! EU GOSTO DE PUDIM!!!! EU GOSTO DE PUDIM!!!! EU GOSTO DE PUDIM!!!! EU GOSTO DE PUDIM!!!! EU GOSTO DE PUDIM!!!! EU GOSTO DE PUDIM!!!! EU GOSTO DE PUDIM!!!! EU GOSTO DE PUDIM!!!! EU GOSTO DE PUDIM!!!! EU GOSTO DE PUDIM!!!! EU GOSTO DE PUDIM!!!!!!!

Todo mundo: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –tendo um infarto de tanto rir-

-depois de 10 minutos-

Kisame: -com raiva- Feliz? Ò/////Ó

Itachi: muito aoskaoskoaksaoksoaksoaksoa xD

Deidara: roda asoaskoaksoaksoaksoa... roda... aoskaoksoaksoaksoaksoaroda a garrafa aoskaoskaoksoaksoa xDD

Itachi: -roda a garrafa-

Garrafa: Kisame (pergunta) x Hidan (responde)

Hidan: "Putx merdx! Ele vai descontar o mico em mim x.x"

Kisame: Desafio ou desafio?

Hidan: ainda pergunta? ¬¬

Kisame: tah, desafio, desafio você a...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUAAAA :D -leva pedrada-

Ai! Ta bom ta bom! Pode continuar! O.x

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame: desafio você a... pular numa lixeira e gritar "EU SOU O HOMEM DO LIXO!"

Hidan: x.X

Um tempinho depois...

Kisame: 1, 2, 3, VAI!

Hidan: -pula na lixeira- EU SOU O HOMEM DO LIXO! \O/

Povo: oaksaoksoaksoaksoaksoaksoaksoaksoaksoaskaoskoaksoa xDDD

Hidan: -com uma casca de banana na cabeça- porrx eu só me fodx nessa merdx u.ú –gira a garrafa-

Garrafa:Tobi (pergunta) x Zetsu (responde)

Tobi/o/ Tobi é um bom garoto! Tobi vai ser bem bonzinho com Zetsu-senpai!Desafio ou desafio Zetsu-san?

Zetsu: ¬¬

Tobi: Tobi desafia Zetsu-san a...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

COMERCIAAAAAAIS xD –leva pedradas- Ç-Ç

Povo sem senso-de-kumor ¬¬ -leva mais pedradas-

Ta bo, ta bo, parei!O.x

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobi: Tobi desafia Zetsu-san a... dançar samba /o/

Todos: -gota-

Zetsu: ¬¬ -cara de quem chupou limão-

Tobi: -põe música- (NA: recomendo agora vc abrir uma página no youtube e escutar alguma música estilo samba e se divertir imaginando o Zetsu dançando isso xD)

Zetsu:: ¬¬ -cara de quem chupou limão- -dançando-

Todos: aoskaoksoaksoaksoaksoaksokaoskoaksoaksoa

Anônima 1: fiufiiiu (NA: isso eh um assovio xD)

Anônima 2: q sexy xDD (NA: essa morre dps xD) 

Zetsu: ¬¬ -gira a garrafa-

Garrafa: Deidara (pergunta) x Sasori (responde)

Sasori: "Fudeu!! . "...-.-

Deidara: "MWAHAHAHAHHAHA VINGANÇAAAAA!!!Ò-\ "

Deidara: desafio ou desafio? 

Sasori: por que ainda pergunta? -.-

Deidara: Desafio você a...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUAAAAA!!! Sim, eu sei que sou muito má xD

-alguém atira uma pedra- -desvia- MWHAHAHAHAHA NÃO ME PEGARÃO TÃO CEDO!!! Òó –leva pedrada - Ç-Ç

Dessa vez é verdade, acabou o capítulo, mas já tenho as idéias pro outro, respondendo reviews antes que eu leve mais pedradas:

**Hikari Kaoru**: Todos amaram a risadite crônica /o/

Deidei-kun: me safei de yaoi em alguma fic e o duplo sentido me persegue é? ¬.\

Eu: Deideeeei-kuuun ºoº -pula em cima dele-

Deidei-kun: é e coitado de mim, o danna não teve pena Ç-\ Mas terei minha vingança! Ò-\

Eu: por que meus personagens são todos vingativos? xD

Itachi: Por que você é vingativa! ¬/.\¬ E NÃO ME CHAMA DE FUINHA Ò/.\Ó

**Sabaku no Uchiha**: aoskaoksoaksoaksoaksoakso³ as pessoas não entendem quando temos crises de riso muito fortes xD e não demorei pra postar

Itachi: ela pensa que não ¬/.\¬ Mas espero que tenha gostado da minha vingança :D

**sangohigurashi**: por que quase todo mundo diz que eu sou malvada? Eu sou tão boazinha...

Itachi: tanto quanto eu ¬/.\¬ Você torturou sua leitora por ter enrolado pra colocar meu desafio pro peixe!

Eu: Ita-kuuuun –pula em cima- Eu só tava garantindo audiência ;D

**Lili maggy**: Deidei-kun: pois é, tadinho de mi Ç-\

Eu: eu recebi uma ameaça de morte O.O –medo- será que foi de você que levei tantas pedradas nesse capítulo? O.o

**Brunotop Weasley**: Eu fui em Porto de Galinhas, Recife e região ºoº

Itachi: E como assim "usar sua coragem para coisas mais produtivas a humaninade...Itachi no volante, morte constante" Ò/.\ó

Eu: Na verdade...eu pegaria carona pra poder pegar o Ita-kun ;D e... pesquisas nucleares...vou pensar xD

**Mikki Chan**: Mais uma que me chama de malvada...eu sou tão cruel assim? ú.ù

Deidei-kun, Plantinha bipolar e Peixinho azul: SIIIIIIIIM Ò-\ (:**Ò**.ó:) Òó

Eu: o.o em todo caso... esse cap. Ta bem maior pra compensar

**Fafi Raposinha**: Eu vi aquele vídeo umas quinhentas vezes xD e obrigada :D

Kisame: espero que você já tenha rido o suficiente com eu me ferrando...PIMENTA NOS OLHOS DOS OUTROS É REFRECO Òó

Deidei-kun: é tadinho de mim Ç-\

Eu: EU QUERO ESSA FOTO DO DEIDEI-KUN O DO ITA-KUN ºoº

**Carou-chan**: Espero que eu não tenha matado você de curiosidade o.o

Deidei-kun: Dah-chan! Elas gostam de mi! Todas se importam comigo :D

Eu: Não mais do que eu te amo, Deidei-kun! ;3

**Phblood**: e mais uma pessoa me chama de malvada...

Kisame: e mais uma pessoa querendo ver meu desafio...

Eu: Mas não pare de ler minha fic!!! –Metralha o Ministério da Saúde- :D

**Inuninha**: Você respondeu minhas perguntas idiotas :D ainda bem q vc gosta dos meus avisos e eu demorei pra tc por que eu tava com preguiça...e eu prefiro o um real mesmo xD

Kakuso: desde que não seja eu pra dar o um real pra ela...

Eu: pão duro ¬¬ e obrigada pelo elogia a minha fic ºoº

**O incrível alguém**: Já ta avisado: PRÓXIMO CAP. EU QUERO REVIEW e não comentário por MSN ¬¬ e sim, EU SOU MALVADA MWHAHAHAHHAAHHA, como já te disse: eu vou dominar o mundo, fazer todos louvarem a Akatsuki e pintar as unhas de roxo, se não usa vestido xD E não adianta se matar Òó

Deidei-kun: ela precisa de Betas...e sobre seu comentário sobre mim...KATSU!un! –explode tudo- ù.\

Perguntas idiotas do fim do capítulo:

Por que a autora enrolou tanto para dizer o desafio do Kisame?

Por que só agora ela fez os personagens responderem reviews?

Por que ela é tão má?

Por que tantos "por que"s ?

Dois mais dois pode dar peixe?

Kisame: O que tem eu ai? (NA: xD)

Por que ela implica em chamar o Deidara de Deidei-kun, o Itachi de Ita-kun e o Sasori de Saso-kun?

Onde o Sasori foi parar quando foram responder as reviews?

Ainda tem gente lendo essas perguntas? xD

Já ne o/ e lembrem-se: o botão "go" é tão sexy...tão roxinho...ele ta pedindo pra ser apertado e você deixar uma review :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap.7 A vingança...**

**Legenda extra**: "ARTISABANG" interrupção da autorta para explicar alguma situação.

"JASHINSAMA" mudanã de local/ horário (tipo "5 min." Depois...)

**Aviso**: Esse capítulo não foi Betado, por que é uma surpresa para os Betas xD

**Aviso 2**: Por favor, votem na "enquete" que terá no fim do capítulo via reviews /o/

**Aviso 3**: Naruto NÃO me pertence, mas o Deidei-kun e o Itachi-kun são só meus Òó e o Sasori-danna eu tenho que dividir com a Paty-san, mas mesmo assim é MEU –possessiva-

**Aviso 4:** Reviews fazem bem a saúde e todo mundo ama :P

**Aviso 5**: Faz questão que personagem X responda sua review? Fale para a autora e esse personagem deixará de ser um vagaba e vai responder sua review xP

**Aviso 6: **Eu tenho uma bandana de Iwa feita com caixinha de leite que eu mesma fiz 8D

**Aviso 7**: Eu não faço idéia de onde foram parar os POVs dessa fic, mas acho que voltam no próximo cap...ou não 8D –leva pedrada- ai x-x

**Aviso 8**: Morte aos trabalhos de português, sumiços de celulares e ficar sem Internet Òó (é, atrasei MUITO por causa disso -.- )

**Aviso 9**: O Ita-kun tinha razão, eu achei que não ia demorar mais demorei –leva pedrada- AINDA DESCUBRO DE ONDE VEM ESSAS PEDRAS Òó –leva pedrada- oks, vamos a fic O.x

_Flashback ON: _

_Garrafa: Deidara (pergunta) x Sasori (responde)_

_Sasori: "Fudeu!! . "...-.-_

_Deidara: "MWAHAHAHAHHAHA VINGANÇAAAAA!!!Ò-\ "_

_Deidara: desafio ou desafio?un?_

_Sasori: por que ainda pergunta? -.-_

_Deidara: Desafio você a..._

_Flashback OFF_

Deidara: desafio você a...

Alguém anônimo 1: almôndega 8D

Todos: -gota-

Deidara: desafio você a...

Alguém anônimo 2: Amoraaaa \o\

Deidara: ¬.\ Desafio o danna a...

Alguém anônimo 3: Abacaxi \o\

Deidara: DESAFIO O DANNA A...

Alguém anônimo 4:Atchim! . 

Deidara: GRRRR Ò.\ KATSU!un! –explode Konoha-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DaH cHaN (pra quem não sabe, a autora dessa joça): interrompemos essa fan fic para reconstruírem Konoha \o\ Enquanto isso, curtam uma mini fic educativa 8D:

Grilo: cri cri cri...

DaH cHaN: eer... cadê meus personagens? Òó

Sasori: eles 'tão limpando a bagunça da explosão 8D

DaH cHaN: e o que você não 'tá lá? O.õ

Sasori: por que você me ama? 8D

DaH cHaN: é...isso também mas... também amo o Deidei-kun e o Ita-kun e nem por isso eles 'tão de folga -.-

Itachi: -sentado na sombra tomando refresco-

Deidara: -sentado em outra sombra tomando água de coco (NA:sim, eu procurei no dicionário e "coco" é a fruta e-é )-

DaH cHaN: errrr...hehe... voltando a fic...''''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara: Danna, eu te desafio a...

JASHINSAMAJASHINSAMAJASHINSAMAJASHINSAMAJASHINSAMAJASHINSAMA

Sasori: feliz agora? Eu me sinto ridículo ¬¬

Todos: oaskoaksoaksoaksoakoskaoskaoksaoksoaksoakoskaoskaoskaoskoa XD

Sasori: tenho mesmo que fazer isso? -.-

Deidara: aoskoaksoaksoaksoa tem aoskaoskoakskaso simoaksoaksoa un XD

JASHINSAMAJASHINSAMAJASHINSAMAJASHINSAMAJASHINSAMAJASHINSAMA

Sasori: Tsunade... eu te amo! \o/

Tsunade: ah o que? O.õ Por que você está vestido assim e... esse povo todo te seguindo e morrendo de rir? O.õ

Sasori: é o Fogo da Juventude 8D –cara de pau- (NA: irônico não? XD )

ARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANG

DaH cHaN: explicando a situação, Sasori estava vestindo um vestido amarelo, com babadinhos rosa e lacinhos e com uma peruca roxo-berrante cheio de purpurina com fitinhas coloridas no cabelo por toda Konoha... e enquanto "se declarava" para Tsunade estava dançando creu 8D (NA: MWHAHAHAHA obrigada pela idéia Juh- senpai 8D )

Sasori: isso que elas me amam ¬¬ (NA: 8D)

ARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANG

Todos: -rachando, morrendo, tendo um infarto, explodindo de tanto rir- aoksoaksoaksoakoskaoskaoskao³³³³³

Lee: -sorriso colgate- ele realmente tem o Fogo da Juventude não é, Gai-sensei? 8D

Gai:-sorriso colgate- é mesmo Lee 8D

Lee: Gai-sensei º-º

Gai: Lee º-º

Lee: Gai-sensei º-º

Gai: Lee º-º

Lee: Gai-sensei º-º

Gai: Lee º-º

Sasori: PAAAAAAAREEEEEEM Òó –vestido normalmente-

Tobi: Sasori-senpai ta estressado, Sasori-senpai não é um bom garoto ù.x

Sasori: ¬¬

Garrafa: Hidan (pergunta) x Pein (responde)

Hidan: 8D MWAHAHAHAHA (NA: eu amo risadas malignas xD)

Hidan: chefis, eu te desafio a...

Pein: não pergunta o que que eu quero não? ¬:.:¬

Hidan: Que seja, cacetx -.- Desafio ou desafio?

Pein: Desafio 8:D

Hidan: -:.:- Eu te desafio a...

JASHINSAMAJASHINSAMAJASHINSAMAJASHINSAMAJASHINSAMAJASHINSAMA

Pein: EU PROTESTO! EU SOU SEU CHEFE! VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO! Ò:.:ó

Todos: aoskaoskoaksoaksokaoskoaksoakoskaoskaoksoa XD

Hidan: tarde demais, já fiz XD

ARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANG

DaH cHaN: bem... para explicar a situação (de novo XD)... Pein-sama estava vestindo apenas uma fralda gigante e o resto do desafio saberão daqui a pouco XD

ARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANG

Pein: me recuso a gritar isso ¬:.:¬

Hidan: anda logo porrx!

Sasori: pior que o que eu tive que fazer isso não é! u.ú

Pein: ok... -:.:-

Pein: -correndo por Konoha- EU QUERO MINHA CHUPETAAAA!!! \o\ Ç:.:Ç(NA: xD)

Todos: aoskaoksoakoskaoksoaksoaksoaksokaosa³³³³ -tento crises e mais crises de risadite crônica-

ARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANG

Pein: -cantinho emo- e lá se vai meu orgulho... Ç::Ç

Sasori: -cantinho emo- eu sei como você se sente, minha moral 'tá lá embaixo ÇÇ

DaH cHaN: dá pra voltarem a fic? ¬¬ obrigada 8D

ARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANG

Garrafa: (NA: perceberam que ela gira sozinha e fala? XD) Sasori (pergunta) x Itachi (responde)

Sasori: "não vou poder me vingar do Deidara, mas vou descarregar minha raiva no Itachi mesmo Òó "

Itachi: "ele já deve ter superado o mico... eu espero o/.\o "

Kisame: "MWAHAHAHAHAHA agora o Itachi-san se ferra Òó"

Tobi: "... cinco patinhos foram passear 8D..."

Sasori: desafio ou desafio, Itachi-san?

Itachi: "pra que, que eu fui dar a idéia de ser só desafio... -/.\- "

Sasuke: "Agora ele se ferra!Agora ele se ferra! 8D"

Sasori: Mwhuhuhuhu... eu te desafio a...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DaH cHaN: ooooiii genteee \o\ sim, dessa vez acabou o cap., eu sei que ta curtinho e tals... eu posso explicaaaaaar . Não! Esperem! Geeeenteee! sai correndo, sendo perseguida por pessoas furiosas com lanças e tochas

Deidara: É... sobrou pra gente responder as reviews un e-\

Sasori: Fazer o que né? -.- autora preguiçosa dá nisso -.-

Deidara: Danna...

Sasori: que foi? -.-

Deidara: por que o resto do povo fugiu junto com a autora?un? -\

Sasori: Por que ninguém quer fazer trabalho extra, não somos pagos por hora extra -.-

Deidara: Danna...

Sasori: Que é? -.-

Deidara: Ela não nos paga pra fazer a fic, um x-\

Sasori: Pior que é verdade X-X

-----------------------------------------------respondendo as reviews-----------------------------------------

**Fafi Raposinha**:

Kisame: -aparece do nada- mimimimimimimimimi Ç-Ç ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer... só por que eu sou azul neah? Òó e... Kisa-chan? O.õ Kisa-CHAN? Òó

Deidara: -chuta o Kisame longe- viu danna, ela ficou com dózinha de mim -\ você foi muito mal aquele dia um ù.\

Sasori:...eu fui muito mal? EU FUI MUITO MAL? Òó OLHA O DESAFIO QUE VOCÊ ME FEZ CRIATURA Òó

Deidara: iiiih o danna estressou o.\

Hidan: -aparece do nada- ele também ficou com dó de mim - ela me ama! - e... o que que teve de lindo no capítulo? X-x e eu sei que sou lindo :3

Deidara: não mais lindo do que eu, un ;D

Sasori: ¬¬ -chuta o Hidan longe-

**Momotoko: **Deidara: é... ver os outros se ferrarem é engraçado, un ù.\ e o desafio da Konan fica para o próximo capítulo 8D

**Lili maggy**: Kisame: -aparece do nada de novo- eu gosto de pudim de chocolate e leite moça também e também de pudim de plânctons 8D

Sasori: espero que tenha gostado do meu desafio... por que eu não gostei Òó

Deidara: ignore o danna... ele ta estressado ainda...mas acho que fui mal o suficiente com ele un? n.\''

Sasori: você ACHA? Òó e a autora agradece por amar a fic dela

**Sabaku no Uchiha**: Itachi: -aparece do nada- ainda bem que você gostou da minha vingança 8D e... vou ter que fralar pela autora dessa joça u/.\u ela também já caiu da cadeira de tanto rir...quem sabe não foram colegas de hospício? XD e provavelmente ela ainda vai detonar muita gente... dá audiência ù/.\u

Tobi: -aparece do nada- sim, Tobi é um bom garoto n.x

**Schne Hissi**: Sasori: já to respondendo sua review XD e... ah sei lá se eu to mais animado -

Deidara: cochicha ele ta mais animado e mais estressado também un

Sasori: ela pediu para EU responder a review, antão VAAAZA Òó –joga Deidara pra longe-

**Mikki Chan**: Sasori: achamos uma das culpadas por tacar coisas na autora...e a melhor parte é eu me ferrando né? Ç-Ç

Kisame: éé...tadinho de mim Ç-Ç

Zetsu: -aparece do nada- prefiro não comentar sobre minha dança u.**ú** e ela já viu o Deidara dançando Caramelldansen com o Tobi x.**x **

Deidara: nem te conto o que eu vou aprontar un ;P (ou melhor, o que aprontei xD)

**Hatake Sakura**: Itachi: -abanando ela- vai acabar morrendo de tanto rir...é melhor procurar um médico, pode ser risadite crônica e para a autora disso aqui, continuar "logo" é meio difícil, ela tá mais atrasada que o Kakashi-san u/.\u

**Naty-nee-chan**: Deidara: sim, ela é muito malvada...un u.\

**Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari XP**: Itachi: respondendo as suas respostas...

1: preguiça, ela é pior que o Shikamaru u/.\u

2:ela faz a gente responder as reviews por que as fãs me amam e não sou pago pra isso 8D

3: ... ela... gosta de ser má, ser mau é legal 8D

4: Por que... por quês aumentam a fic?u/.\u

5: dois mais dois... peixe... essas contas são tão tolas...u/.\u

6: OWNED!Ò/.\Ó

7: éé... nós somos maravilhosos /-\ ou pelo menos eu sou u/.\u

8: ... eu lá quero saber do Sasori ¬/.\¬ pergunte para o Deidara u/.\u

Deidara: onde o danna foi é segredo, ele não deixa eu falar, un :x

Itachi: ajudou muito ¬/.\¬

9: ainda bem que alguém lê essas perguntas tolas 8D

**Sakura Hot-** : Itachi: parabéns, suas ameaças deixaram ela com medo... mas a parte que mais assustou ela foi você me raptar /.\''' ela tentou escrever rápido, mas a escol não deixou... ainda bem que sou um gênio e me formei rápido u/.\u

**S2Paty-sans2**: Sasori: já que a sua ídola postou a fic você bem que podia postar a sua né...? '''

**Maiga Momochi**: Deidara e Sasori: O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM "JUSTAMENTE COM OS DOIS?" Ò////ó Ò////.\

Deidara: se não lincharem ela... ela tenta fazer um desafio yaoi a parte un ... mas... vocês fazem questão que seja que casal yaoi?un////.\

Sasori: não dá idéia... não dá idéia... -.-

**Hikari Kaoru**: Itachi: NÃO ME CHAMA DE FUINHA! Ò/.\Ó

Deidara: eu..eu.. aaaah x-\ me fizeram promenter um capítulo yaoi a parte, mas sem lemon, por favor un? x-\

Sasori: Deidara... para de lembrar que ela vai ter que fazer um capítulo a parte! Depois ainda sobra pra gente x-x

Kisame: -gota- sem querer interromper a mini-discussão do casalzinho mas... sim, eu gosto de pudim XD (rima tosca mas nois supera XD)

Deidara e Sasori: NÓS NÃO SOMOS UM CASALZINHO PORRX! Ò////ó Ò.\

Zetsu: -gota- eu não tenho nada a ver com os problemas de vocês de...

Deidara e Sasori: ¬¬ ¬.\

Zetsu: -mega gota- eu me recuso a dançar samba no animê u.**u e é melhor não discutirmos com os dois**

Hidan:\o/ eu sou...heeeey! Òó cacetx! Eu NÃO sou o homem do lixo porrx!

**Phblood**: Kisame: é eu... PERAI EU NÃO ME ARROMBEI O.O (isso ficou um pouco... estranho XD) é, um dia eu ainda recupero minha dignidade! Com fé e... PEIXE FRITO? O.O OMG!

**Danypop**: Sasori: finalmente essa coisa que vocês chamam de autora continuou a fic u.u

**Lucy-Nyuu**: Deidara: Oh Yeaah! O botão roxo é muito sexy un XD e... concordo! Vamos zoar o Tobi!un!

Tobi: Mas Tobi é um bom garoto... Ç-x

**Katamy Hanara**: Itachi:sim! A autora é má! Eu que ensinei isso a ela, quanto orgulho de ver ela torturando todo mundo /-\ mas acho que ela teve um troço pelo "besta", mesmo ela sendo mesmo XD

Kisame: -encolhido no canto, chupando dedo e chorando feito emo -ninguém gosta de mim buáa.

Deidara, Sasori e Itachi: sim, nós ficamos sexy's, mas somos sexy's de qualquer jeito ;D

Sasori: é... eu fui pra debaixo da terra XD

**Sora Malfoy**: Itachi: " a fic está com um lindo excesso de vingança" VINGANÇAAA MWAHAHAHA 8D e já disseram que ela é má XD eu que ensinei ela a ser má /-\ e eu também não sinto pena daquele bando de energúmenos u/.\ú

Sasori: você diz isso por que ainda não te disse seu desafio 8D

**Reneev**: Deidara: e mais uma pessoa quer yaoi meu com o danna...un

Sasori: é... yaoi vai ser em um capítulo a parte e...

Deidara: ahá! Agora foi você que lembrou danna!un!

Sasori: x-x'''

**Kellygoth**: Deidara: uiaaa ela detesta a autora mas ama ela do mesmo jeito!un! e... PERAI EU E O ITACHI? O.\

Itachi: EU O QUE? o/.\o

Sasori: Deidara! Você anda me... ooops... quase falei demais x-x

Deidara: todo mundo quer yaoi comigo Ç.\ eu sei que sou sexy e irresistível mas não é pra tanto, un XD Mas ela vai pensar no caso...

Itachi: não dá idéia...não dá idéia...u/.\u

**Mairine-san**: Kisame: no fundo ela gosta de mim -

Itachi: ela te chamou de cara-de-peixe ¬/.\¬

Kisame: u.ú

Itachi: sabia que tava esquecendo de alguma coisa! Tava tão ocupado rindo que esqueci das fotos...ou será que não? 8D

**Sabaku no Yuku**: Itachi: -olhando na agenda- acho que tenho vagas para carona na quarta XD

Hidan: Porrx!Ele só se acha! E... eu sou o homem do lixo x-x''''

**Biah Hyuuga**: Deidara: tadinho de mim...Ç-\

Zetsu: ainda bem que você gostou de mim dançando samba ¬**¬**

Kisame: ela lembrou de mim - vou ganhar um pudim de niver - alguém se importa comigo -

**O Incrível Alguém**: Deidara:aleluia uma review un? Algum dia muito distante ela termina as fics do caderninho dela...ou o caderninho acaba por causa dos aviõezinhos na sala un!XD

------------------------------------------perguntas bakas-------------------------------------------------------

Itachi: como a autora dessa coisa aqui AINDA está sendo perseguida, nós vamos fazer as perguntas, então... quero respostas Ò/.\ó

Deidara: por que sempre querem me botar no meio de yaoi un? Ç-\

Sasori: a mesma pergunta do Deidara Ç-Ç

Kisame: Por que me excluem da sociedade? Só por que sou azul? Ç-Ç

Hidan: Quem acredita em Jashin-sama levanta a mão \o/

Itachi: era pra ser uma pergunta ¬/.\¬

Kakuzo: Quem quer me dar dinheiro? -

Hidan: ok, ok, então aqui vai minha pergunta ¬¬ : Onde esse viado do Kakuzo tava na fic inteira? Òó

Itachi: Por que eu, que sou fodx, sexy e gostoso tenho que ser irmão de um emo como o Sasuke? u/.\u

Zetsu: Por que todo mundo gosta de ver a gente se fudex?

Itachi: acho que são só essas perguntas por enquanto. Se tiver alguma sugestão de pergunta baka... u/.\u


End file.
